


Libraries and Coffee

by ClaraRabit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dyslexia, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraRabit/pseuds/ClaraRabit
Summary: Vic likes reading, contrary to popular belief. It's just a little hard sometimes.(Sorta domestic fluff with a little bit of hurt/comfort and a really heavy serving of my headcanons.)





	Libraries and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I have the super great headcanon that vic has minor dyslexia, but is super ashamed of it. And I just had to do a oneshot about it because I need to make people love this smol boi as much as I do.  
> (I wrote this at four in the morning and couldn't wait to post it, so it's not proofread. Errors may be abound.  
> I'd also like to add that I am not dyslexic, so I had to look up a bit of stuff for this. Please forgive me if it's not entirely accurate.)

   While most thought him too barbaric for it, Victor Creed liked reading.

   He would never admit to having read most of Eric’s library already, but he could be found there rather often if you knew to check. Most thought he just disappeared and was too stealthy to be found.

   The only ones who knew he hid in the library when he didn't want to be bothered were Erik and Raven. And both knew to leave well enough alone when he didn't want to be bothered. He wouldn't complain if they simply stayed and read themselves, but it seemed a good idea not to strike up a conversation.

   The former had noticed something curious, however, when he silently entered the quiet, book-lined room. His usual guest seemed a bit annoyed.

   He assumed it was because one of the larger man’s coworkers had been bothering him that morning, so he retrieved his own book and sat down a short distance away.

   As time went on, though, Erik failed to hear the distant noise of pages turning along with his own. Looking up, he saw Victor looked even more annoyed than before. He could tell it was not from being pestered earlier, as he saw the fanged grimace move as if silently sounding out a word.

   Setting his book down, the master of magnetism got up and moved closer, trying to make his approach as obvious as possible.

   Only when he stood at his seated companion’s side did the other look up.

   “Wha’d’ya want?” Victor grumbled, though without the anger he used with others, before turning back to his book. “Ya’ usually don't bother me when I'm readin’.”

   “Are you alright?” Was his sincere response. He didn't expect a truthful answer the first time, though, and he was used to the avoidant answers his current company usually gave.

   “M’ Fine.” He grunted. But his face scrunched up a bit again, almost as though the book was offending him.

   “You've been on that same page for fifteen minutes.” He sat in the adjacent chair, and began to put the clues together. “Are you stuck on something?”

   He received a half-hearted glare and a terse “No.”

   “If you are having trouble with a word, you can always ask me.” Erik assured gently, not expecting the simple statement to cause as much defiance as it did.

   “I can read just fine!” Victor insisted, raising his voice a bit. To his companion, though, he sounded more defensive than upset.

   “I'm not saying you can't, Victor. You've read nearly all the books I have.” He placed a gently hand on the other’s shoulder. “But you seem upset, and I want to help. Will you please tell me what’s wrong?”

   For a moment, his colleague looked conflicted, but with a sag of his shoulders he bowed his head and relented.

   “I'm havin’ trouble readin’.” He supplied quietly, voice full of loosely concealed shame.

   “Do you not know a word, or-” Erik was interrupted by an indignant and freshly upset shout.

   “I know the words! They just … don't look right.” He trailed off into a mumble.

   It took a bit of silence for his employer to piece together what he meant, and he honestly didn't expect the kindness in his voice when he asked the inevitable question.

   “Victor, do you know if you're dyslexic?”

 

   “You tryin’ta say I'm stupid?” Was the highly angry reply after a few moments as Victor slammed his book shut and glared.

   “Of course not.” Was his answer and he shifted in his chair to face his companion better. “Numerous people revered as geniuses are dyslexic. It isn't being stupid, it's a very common learning disorder.”

   The look of distrust he got in return made him sigh, standing and walking towards the door. He pulled it open gently, knowing this particular door screeched if you moved it too fast and wishing to spare more than one pair of ears, and called down the hall to Raven. She was never too far away, after all.

   In the time it took him to return to standing by Victor, she was at the door and was beckoned to come in. Closing the door just as slowly as it had been opened, she joined them in the small reading area.

   “Raven, do you regard Victor as unintelligent?” Erik asked, his tone conveying no intent to shame or insult.

   “Of course not.” Was the quick reply. “He's extremely experienced in strategy, he’s fluent in multiple languages, and has a near photographic memory.”

   She smiled a bit mischievously. “Not to mention he almost reads more than you do. The books rarely even get dusty, with how much use they get now.”

   With a nod, their caped leader turned his attention back to his other employee, who looked remarkable shameful.

   “See? I assure you, no one here thinks you are at all stupid.” He assured, giving his colleague’s shoulder a reassuring squeaze.

   Raven, however, was a bit confused. “What is this about?”

   Despite Victor’s gaze falling to the four again, Erik answered her honestly.

   “I believe Victor may be dyslexic.” He said, and a look of realization and a gentleness that she rarely showed crosed her face.

   She strode around the chairs and kneeled in front of the seated of the three.

   “Can you tell me what happens?” She asked, gently pulling his hands from the book he had still been clutching and holding them in her own. She'd found out quite a while ago that doing this helped calm him down.

   “Please?” She asked again after a bit of silence and an avoidant look to the side.

   He lifted his eyes for a moment, as if assessing if she was being sincere in her kindness, before responding.

   “Sometimes letters just don't look right, and I can't remember how they sound in my head.” He supplied, sounding like a child confessing to their mother about some minor misdeed, and refused to look her in the eyes. “I can usually sound ‘em out, but I didn’ wanna do that with someone in th’ room …”

   He trailed off, staring at the ground again.

   “Did you have the same trouble in school?” Erik asked, and Victor gave a small shrug.

   “Never went t’ school.” He said, as though it were uninteresting. “School was fer rich kids back then. I had t’ work.”

   Raven pulled him into a loose hug, knowing he didn't like the contact much from anyone else, and Erik kept a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

   “We’d never think you were stupid, and we're glad you told us.” She said, letting him go with a grin. 

   “Now, how about I make some coffee and you two can get back to reading your boring, dusty books?”


End file.
